moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Contrivance System (D20)
The Contrivance System refers to a Dungeons and Dragons style format for PvE combat in roleplaying events. It is intended to be simple and easily adapted to the needs of the players and Dungeon Master (DM), as it is a means to the end of storytelling. Basics The Contrivance System operates very simply. Players in a party are called upon by the DM to /roll 20, which is called a Combat Roll. Any applicable bonuses or penalties are added to the results of that roll (roll value), and then the results are checked against a simple table: The players then individually emote their results according to their RP style. After everyone has emoted, the Dungeon Master calls the end of the round and the beginning of the next--often by using the Ready Check function. Players may choose to heal rather than dealing damage; the amount healed is equal to the amount of damage that would have been dealt. Alternatively, a DM can call for a "Hazard Roll", in which the players attempt to avoid damage or a status effect by rolling higher than a set threshold. During a Hazard Roll, players may not deal damage to enemy targets (unless the DM decides to permit it). Players are generally granted 5 HP; DMs may, of course, grant more if they see fit. Status Effects There are a handful of status effects that are imposed upon players. These are general guidelines, however, and the DM may handle them as he/she sees fit. Stun A stunned player is made unable to roll for the next round. If the next roll is a Combat Roll, the DM can choose to require the stunned character to roll against taking damage, but the stunned character cannot deal damage. If the next roll is a Hazard Roll, the player cannot avoid damage or status effect; they will automatically fail their Hazard Roll. Knockout When a player reaches 0 HP, they are considered "knocked out". If they are healed by an ally before the end of the next round, they regain consciousness and may resume rolling in the subsequent round. If they are not, they are ineligible for combat for the rest of the event. Flexibility and Function The beauty of a simple D20 system is that it facilitates RP rather than becoming the focus of the event. The Contrivance System is easy enough even for a first-time D20 participant, and flexible enough to be adapted to any use. One of its advantages is maximum flexibility for DMs. They may impose roll-value bonuses or penalties, increase or decrease damage dealt by enemies or players, or grant abilities to players to change or even override their roll results. And with the narration of results being the players' job, the DM is free to monitor outcomes and adjust the event accordingly. Because of its simplicity and ease of use, it is ideal for events that involve multiple guilds, such as larger campaigns. Individual guilds will also find it easy to adapt to their particular needs. Background The Contrivance System was originally developed by Jeremaias-MoonGuard for use in the campaign series of the same name, during the Dark Dreams Incident. It was refined for Dead Hand Protocol, adding critical successes and failures and earned bonuses for victories during the various phases. Since then, many guilds, including Jeremaias', have adopted and adapted this system for in-house RP, and are continually finding ways to improve upon it. Category:Dark Dreams Incident Category:Dead Hand Protocol Category:Dungeons & Dragons